


Ravens

by lanyon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about some of the more intriguing people in Westeros</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For the Dogs

Damned bloody fool. A mare in heat has the desired effect in Loras’ match but Renly will maintain that he was unhorsed by the nobler Clegane under nobler circumstances. No animals were harmed in the making of this cavalier cavalcade.

Loras is not stupid but, by the gods (what gods?), he does not think. Renly raps his knuckles on Loras’ forehead – were you gifted with rocks for brains? A dislodged pebble triggers the avalanche and the Mountain will not forget or forgive.

Loras laughs. Kisses the underside of Renly’s wrist. Dogs are no match for the stag and the rose.


	2. More Than Words

Petyr Baelish does not think of himself as a complicated man though he is, certainly, a man.

In the Eyrie, where his skin crawls in the too-thin air, he does not crave power. Not in the bloodthirsty manner of the Baratheons or the lofty way of the Lannisters. Ours is the fury and hear me roar; he can only smile at their riotous lack of subtlety.

He looks at Sansa, tilting his head so that she looks like Catelyn. A long-forgotten scar itches. Family. Duty. Honour. As laughable as the rest.

He does not crave power but he enjoys it.


	3. His Father's Son

The Young Wolf. There were rumours and legends about him, the teenaged king; they said that his mother was the true power, or his great-uncle. There was no shame in being compared to the Blackfish. He lowered his hand and clutched the scruff of Greywind’s neck. Perhaps his direwolf was the true power but there was no shame in that, either.

Sooner or later, Westeros would have to take note: Robb Stark was the King in the North and all the Tully influence in the world could not change the simple fact that he was the son of Eddard Stark.


	4. Moral

He is not a bad man, no more than he was a bad child. He wasn’t spoiled but he has always had a habit of wanting what he shouldn’t, by rights, have. A Tully girl or two (though really just the one) didn’t seem like too much to ask. Brandon Stark had other plans.

Petyr knows his limitations. He is not a warrior but he is smarter than Starks, smarter than the Baratheons and smarter than Tullys.

Now, years later, he has Catelyn’s daughter and all the men with swords for brains are dead. He is not a bad man.


	5. Headlong

When he was a little boy, he wanted to be like dashing Willas or brave Garlan. His grandmother told him that he was fortunate to be beautiful. Beauty opens doors, she said; strength keeps doors ajar.

Loras Tyrell grew. Beauty and strength and if he ever stopped for breath, he might be as shrewd as his sister or his grandmother. Instead, he lived his life in a headlong rush, pausing only when Renly laid his hand on his arm and whispered softly in his ear, _rest a while, my knight; here with me. We have our whole life to live._


	6. Of the North

You’re a bad girl, Jeyne Westerling.

Jeyne was six. Her mother had pretensions and had the daughter of a serving girl whipped instead.

Jeyne never understands. Just as she who punishes should wield the whip (her mother would never sully her hands so), so she who is to be punished should bear the scars.

It is why Jeyne dresses in black now. You’re a bad girl, Jeyne Westerling, her mother says, though there is no low-born child to punish.

She is not Jeyne Westerling. She is Jeyne Stark. She is of the North and these are her scars to bear.


End file.
